Life Can Be Hell
by quinngirl117
Summary: I just gotten broken up with my boyfriend of 5 years for the town's slut my bff since preschool. I got kicked out of my apartment. I lost my job because of my boss aka my ex. I am now living on the street with no friends but Lil who just got killed by a freaky vampire who I have no clue what his name is. Life can be hell sometimes. P.S I just became the town's crazy. :) 3. R
1. Chapter 1

Life can be a living hell sometimes. First off my boyfriend just broke up with me for the town's slut after 5 years of dating me. Second I have no where to live now that I can't afford rent. Third all my friends abandon me when I needed them most. So you know those popular girls at your school ya well I was one. This is what happens to them after school. I am 22 now and I am unemployed since by boyfriend broke up with me and fired me nice right. After school I wasn't the cool girl anymore. I became the average girl. I had a few friends who liked me for my ex's money and then my ex was with me for no reason but sex. So now I'm walking the street at night alone. After school I became a nice and tomboy girl. I was the slutty girly girl mean girl but I changed and that was when people started leaving me because I had changed into a nice girl. I don't know what life will be like now, but I should go with it I guess.

I walk the streets scared and aware of my surroundings. I had on jeans and a plain t-shirt on and my high tops on. I heard a noise at the end of the alley way that I was walking in. I headed to the end and saw a guy pushing a girl up the wall. "You could at least take her home." I smiled knowing that my only somewhat of a friend was having a fun time. Her name was Lil and she was the only person I have left. Like me her boyfriend dumped her and so now she walks the streets like me. I saw fear in my friends eyes and that was when i realize they weren't doing what I realized.

The guy holding her let go of her and she fell to the ground. The guy I couldn't see very well because he was dressed in all black. He had a black hoodie on and his hood was over his head. He had baggy black jeans on and black boots. I couldn't see his face only his pale green eyes. I saw him smile. He had blood dripping from his mouth... Lil's blood. I screamed. He was on me in a second. He held my mouth tightly close with his warm hand. "Scream again and I break your neck got it." I felt tears roll down my face, but I nodded. "Good." I felt him let go of me and I felt a brush of cold wind behind me. I turned around and he was gone. I ran to the nearest police station.

"Hello can you help me please." I was standing before a heavier women who was drop dead gorgeous. I felt my hands shaken and I knew I looked a mess.

"What is sweet heart." She was a kind older women I could tell. She looked mid 40s or early 50s.

"I witness a murder." And like that I was sitting in a questioning room. I told them what happened. The next thing I knew they were laughing. "I'm serious. He bit her and she died her name is Lilly Bell and she's in an alley way I can show you."

"Kid stop wasting our time. Go study for college or go to sleep." I stood there shocked but I walked out.

"They didn't believe did they." I looked to my right and saw him. He was leaning up against a tree and looking down.

"What... but... wh-why... y-ou-you he-ar-hear." I started to stutter out. He just laughed.

"I'm here to talk to you. Now they didn't believe you about the vampire story, but of course I do. Here's the thing there is people out there who will believe you either hunters, wannabees, wannabees hunters, or other supernaturals, but you can't say another word about the matter got it." I looked at him shocked.

"No." I said bravely. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me and holding me by my neck. I found my feet hovering above the ground.

"What was that? Did you say no."

"I said no." I said trying to be able to talk. He tighten his hold on me so i couldn't talk.

"If you don't say yes now I will chock you and you will die got it." I nodded. "Good now will you talk about me or my kind after tonight?"

"No." He patted my head like I was his pet.

"Good and if I find out you did then I'll kill you without you even seeing it. I'll make it painful. I'll rip you limb from limb. I'll peal your skin right off you and suck your blood until your dry. Then I'll rip your eyes out and then I'll burn your body. Does that sound like a fate you want to have?" I shook my head scared. "Good." He let go of me and I gasp for air. He ran off and I didn't see him again for the rest of my time getting home. I ran home and shut the door, of the shelter I built in the woods, and I jumped into bed. Yes I actually jumped into bed literally. I kicked my shoes off and fell asleep.

I started to dream. I dreamed that I was in a white room. Everything was white and then i saw him. The guy before. He was sitting on the bed but this time he had no shirt on. He only had on jeans and no shoes or socks only jeans. I was able to see his face I knew it was him by his eyes. He was sitting welcoming me to join him. I sat reluctantly next to him. He pulled me next to him and soon I was under neath him while he was drinking my blood. I woke up screaming. I tried to calm my breathing and heart beat.

Life can be hell sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the nearest store and picked up what I needed. I had garlic, water bottles, crosses, food, and a coffee. I paid for all of it and walked into the nearest church I asked the priest to bless my water bottles and he did after a little push in the right answer. I then proceeded home. I got home later in the afternoon. I put my stuff in my backpack and headed to the only source of work I could get. I entered the club and headed for the locker room. I put on my dance clothes and yes I'm one of those dancers at the clubs and no I am not a hooker call me that and I will kill you. I did my dancing and such. I was sitting at the bar after and it was nearly ten at night.

"Hey Kat are you ready to go home yet?"

"Sorry Tim I can't and you know the rules call me Stone."

"Sorry Stone, but why can't you go home. Your tired you should go."

"Nope sorry Tim, but I have to get someone into the room for some tips k." I walked over to some guy who was eyeing me. "You want to go into the back."

"Yes." I pulled him into the back.

"Have you done this before."

"No."

"Okay. Well here's the rules. One we don't get passed second base or you get thrown out got it?"

"Ya okay."

"Two you can't be longer than an hour."

"Okay."

"And you pay me 50 per ten minutes."

"Wow okay."

"If you want a full 60 minutes you will have pay me 300."

"Um I only have 150 to use on you."

"Okay so you get 30 minutes."

"Ya sure." I set the timer and got to work. I started kissing the guy as he hesitantly touched my ass. I started doing open mouth kissing. We continued until we heard the bell. I collected my money and went back to the bar.

"No will you?"

"No Tim I need to make 300 from someone." I saw someone who looked rich and brought him in back. "You know how this work or no?"

"Ya I do not past second, no longer than an hour, 50 per ten minutes. And so on." I nodded.

"How much for how long."

"Full hour. 300. Past second base to third."

"Sorry not third base."

"I'll give you 600 to do third base." I looked at him.

"You serious."

"Yes."

"Money first." He handed me the money.

"Plus an hour and a half." i sighed.

"Fine." I set the timer and went and sat on his lap. I sucked his balls as he touched me all over. I was so happy when I heard that bell. I collected my 600 and headed back to the bar."

"Wow that was a lot longer-

"Shut up Tim and give me a big shot of whiskey and then I'm heading out if you don't then I won't leave until sun up." He nodded. he worried about me like he was my father. I drank my shot and headed home. I got home free and safe. i didn't even see that evil man once so i was so pleased until I walked up to my shelter and saw him. "What are you doing here." I saw him smile.

"Looking for you." I held up one of the crosses and he laughed. he walked up to me and broke it. "Sorry doesn't effect me like what they say." I held out the garlic and he just shook his head no. I splashed water at him and he growled. "Foolish girl they don't work on me. Now can you stop and allow me to talk." I nodded defeated. "Good. Now I want to ask you to be my mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at him to see if he was serious. "What."

"Well your a dancer aren't you? You should be use to this."

"Ya well I dance for money and sometimes take someone out back but for an hour sometimes more if they pay right. I do not become someones mistress. What the hell is a mistress!" He just sighed shaking his head.

"Same thing and a mistress is my personal sex girl. I have sex with you as much as I want and to be a vampire's mistress I get to also feed on you." I thought about Lil my only friend.

"No." He looked at me angrily.

"No one says no to me."

"I will be no ones sex girl so no." He gave me a cold stare.

"You will-

"Will not." I interrupted him and he glared at me.

"It's that or death. I will provide you at room to stay in at my place and I will give you food you just have to become my mistress." If I said yes I wouldn't have to work at that stupid job. As if reading my mind. "if you say yes you can't have sex with no one else but me."

"I am not a personal hooker."

"You won't be you'll be my personal mis-

"Mistress I know. The answer is still no." He looked at me angrily.

"i'll bring back your friend and let you both live."

"You can't bring her back."

"Yes I can vampires can do that." I caught what he meant.

"No you will not make her one of your kind."

"I won't I can bring people back from the dead if they were bitten by my kind and make it so she lives a full happy life." I couldn't say no. I could have saved her before but didn't. I have to agree.

"Fine, but I want you to make her forget about me... you can do that right?"

"Yes but why."

"She would never forgive me for agreeing to be your... well anyways she would hate herself so just do it."

"Okay as you wish." He brought her back and made her forget about me. I sighed happily and sadly.

"Fine now what?"

"Now you come back with me." I walked back with him and sat in the passenger seat of his car. We drove and arrived at his house. It was deep in the woods and big. I walked in and everything was dark. "Come I'll show you to our room." That's when I realized I was going to be sharing a room with him.

"Wait what?"

"Your my-

"I know what does that have to do with staying in your room."

"Well I can't go to another room when I'm in the mood it's too difficult. So it's best you slept in the same bed as me." He was worst than me but I nodded the same either way. i climbed the stairs and entered his room. There was a huge bed with blood red silky bed covering. The walls were a dark black. the curtains were a blood red too. He had a closet with a blood red door. There was a blood red desk and dresser and bed side tables. It was really cool looking. I sat on the bed and it felt so soft. He dropped my bags near the closet.

"I'll allow you to get comfortable while I make some super for you. By the way get something nice on I feel... in the mood." Once he left I turned a bright red. I opened the closet and saw half was for me and the other for him.

I hanged up my four pairs of jeans minus the ones i have on. I put my 5 pairs of t-shirts in there. Then 5 long sleeved shirts and 5 sweatshirts 3 heavy 2 not so heavy. Then I put 5 tank tops in there. I put some skirts in there.

I put dresses in there but then i found a box on the bed. It had all my sizes. It had some sleazy dresses and under clothing. I got the hint though. I picked 3 out my favorite dresses, that I own, and kept them. I tossed the others out. I through away all my bras and underwear. I put the sleazy dresses on the top draw of the dresser. The second draw was his socks and boxer draw which i found out when i opened it. I put my socks and underwear in the last draw.

I put my I pod on my side of the bed table's draw. I put my phone in the trash because I won't need it. I put a brush in my table's draw and also a few elastics. Plus birth control pills which I also found in the box. I found four cocktail dresses in the box and hung three up. I pulled out the sleaziest bra and thong out and changed into them. I mine as well look nice and sexy for him. I put my hair into a french braid and I put on some blood red heels that were sitting in the closet on the floor. I put my hung up the jeans and shirt I was wearing an through my bra and undies out that i had on a few moments ago. I had my high tops I put in my closet, I had a black pair of heels that went with all four cocktail dresses, a navy blue pair which went with my blue and black cocktail dress that I now own. I also had a dark neon green heels that went with my black and green cocktail dress, and then i had the blood red heels that I was wearing those matched the cocktail dress that I was wearing. It was blood red of course dark and also black. I had my running shoes in there too and my boots. I had seven pairs of shoes total.

I finished brushing up. I took a pill and headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I headed down stairs and he was just setting the table. He glanced up and I swear his jaw would have dropped to the floor if he didn't have self control. He clear his throat and continue setting the table. "Sit." I did as I was told and he served me super. "Tonight I'll drink what was sent to me. I get blood shipments three times a week for a three course meal for those three days. The rest of that week I feed on you. On those days you are to take iron pills. I will have sex you anytime I want but I will allow you at least 12 hours of sleep too. I sleep from sun rise to sunset. You have to do the same." I nodded and he set food in front of me and we both began eating. I ate my food as he drank his thick blood from a wine glass.

We finish and headed upstairs. "You did take one of those pills right?" I nodded and he sat on the bed waiting. i sighed. I climbed on his lap after taking my shoes off. I started to kiss him but he stopped me. "I want you to enjoy this."

"I'm your mistress by blackmail."

"I know but it would help if you enjoyed it." I nodded and kissed more fun like. I felt him wrap his arm around me. He unzipped the zipper of my dress. I kissed him more. He took the dress of me and I took his shirt off and started to unbuckle his jeans. He kicked his jeans off and kissed me again. I felt his warm hands touch my back again. He took my bra off and started fondling my breast. As much as I didn't want to do this I found myself moaning. He pulled my thong off as I pulled his boxers off. "You ready for the more fun part." I hesitantly nodded. "Good." We moved further on the bed. So now we were at the head board of the bed. I kissed him deeper. He smelt of rich moist earth and sour wine. Also blood of course. His scent was surprisingly good.

I felt him go up inside me and my breathing stopped. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "It's okay you'll soon love it." I nodded and he begin moving slowly. He picked up his speed and I moaned. He started hitting my spot faster and harder. I started moaning louder. This continued a good ten minutes until we both cum. We went under the covers and he held me close to his chest. "Did you enjoy it?"

"More than I thought I would." I said it honestly. I fell asleep in his arms as the sun began to rise.

I woke up to find him gone. I got dressed in a pair of jeans that clung to my ass and showed all my best curves. I also had on a tank top that showed a lot of boob. I had on another bra and thong on from the box. I put my high tops on and headed down stairs. I found him cooking in the kitchen. He heard me coming and looked at me. Again I shocked him with what i was wearing, but he covered it up and went back to cooking. "Sit." i did and he brought a plate over with scrambled eggs and warm buttered toast. My plate also had bacon and sausage. I got orange juice and he grabbed a bottle of blood and sat down across from me.

"Am I going to have these big meals every day?"

"No this is just for now." I couldn't tell if he was serious so i just ate. I would find out soon. He finished and was staring at me. I made sure to eat slow and lady like because his staring freaked me out. When I was finish he took my plate and glass without another word.

"I still don't know your name." The thought occurred to me when I woke up.

"It's Sebastian." I nodded it was a beautiful name. He finish washing and drying the plate and glass and started putting it away.

"What are we doing today." He turned back around with no emotion.

"I'm doing paper work. Your going to explore got it." i just nodded. "There is no boundaries you can go anywhere in this house for it is now your home too." I nodded. He went off and I was left alone. I started downstairs. It was a basement. It had a big pool table, a flat screen t.v, a big comfy couch, some weight lifting devices which I'm guess are his. This room must be his man cave because that's the only thing that you could call a room like this.

I walked back upstairs. The kitchen was huge and the dining room was in a sun room and it was also huge. I walked into the living room and it too had a big flat screen t.v and a comfy plush couch. I headed down the hall he disappeared to and found three rooms. I went in the first and it was a room with wine and all sort of alcohol beverages. I walked into the next room and it was his feeding room which I knew I would be visiting 3 times a day and 4 times a week. I knew the next room was his office so I left it for last.

I walked upstairs and opened the first room. It was a guest room with the opposite coloring of our room. I walked into the next room and it was a painting room. So he must be into painting. The third room was ours. Then the next was another guest room. There were 5 other rooms. two of those were also guest rooms. The next room after those were another sun room with a office too which I think was mine because it had purple for the color. There was a desk with a big apple computer with a purple plump chair and a big t.v flat screen of course. There was a white plump couch. There was also a baloney. I walked out and headed for the next room. It was a pool room. There was a huge pool and a hot tube. There was towels for it and it was all heated and nice. This would be a room for me. Then final room was locked so i guess that was his way of saying I couldn't go in there.

I walked back downstairs and headed towards his office room. I knocked and he invited me in. It was like mine but again black walls and dark blood red furniture. I sat in the chair next to him and he logged off his computer after he finished his work and turned back to face me.

"So I finish my exploring. I thought you said I could go in all the rooms. There was one locked."

"Ya I did that was locked before I even moved here." I nodded. "So you like it all." I nodded with a smile. "Good. I was hoping you would. So I finished and there isn't much to do so..." he let it hang there in the air and i knew what he wanted. I smiled. I sat on his lap and kissed him. "Is that a yes."

"I thought you said you'd have sex with me as much as you wanted."

"That went for you too." I nodded and kissed him again. Being his mistress had a lot of flaws and I mean a lot. Like I couldn't have sex with any one else or leave this house, but it had a lot of good things too. The awesome rooms, the awesome clothes, the awesome service he provided for me. All of it was so nice. And I mean the sex isn't bad. I mean I don't like the idea of being his sex girl but I do enjoy the sex it is... both romantic and wonderfully enjoyable.

I smiled at him and he picked me up and we headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been here for two weeks. I got used to the feeding in fact it isn't so bad. I got so used to the life of living here. I got used to having sex with him whenever. I got used to actually... possible loving him. I mean I don't possible love him for the money or the life he gives me. i possible love him because even though he forced me into this he gives me a nice attitude, he respects my personal space at times oh that's another thing if I don't want to have sex at the time he won't force me he'll just wait until I'm ready, he also gives me so much respect and he is always giving me nice breakfasts which he cooks himself. He is always going out of his way for me. He is always trying to be romantic when he knows I'm not in mood which ends bring my horn moons all the way up so i end up sleeping with him in that way.

I ended up getting ride of my regular clothes. I only wear the cocktail dresses. He bought me 3 more so i could wear one every day. The three new ones are dark purple and black, an orangey color and black one, and finally a solid black one. I got purple heels to match, orangy heels to match, and I already had black heels to match all of them. I got ride of my boots and running shoes, but I couldn't say bye to my high tops it would have just killed me. I ended up getting some sexy night gowns for bed time too when we don't have sex. Instead of wearing his long shirts. I was sitting in bed with a one of them on now.

I had on the shortest one and thinnest one. I heard Sebastian walking up the stairs. I took my hair out and got it to look wild and sexy. He entered the room and stopped right in his tracks. he haven't seen me in the night grown yet and I could tell he liked it. i was on top of the covers and totally exposed. He got out of his trance and smiled. "Hey. Where have you been all night."

"Sorry had to go out for a few minutes but I'm back now." He said low and flirtingly. I smiled and nodded. He took his shoes and socks off. He began walking towards me. He threw his shirt off and started unbuckling his pants. I moved towards him at the end of the bed and unzipped them teasingly. I heard him moan as i went extremely slow. I had been getting him to open up and actually make noise during sex now. His pants fell to the ground and he moved above me. he started kissing my next rather hunger like. A little to hungry.

"Did you drink yet."

"No why I'm not hungry." I felt his teeth against my neck.

"Sebastian." I whispered his name softly and he snapped out of his hunger trance.

"I'm sorry Kat."

"It's okay." he came back after he ate and then we continued but I was a little more on edge.

"Kat come on we can't have sex if your to on edge. You know i would never hurt you. We were sitting on the bed with me against his chest. He was pushing my hair out of my face. I didn't know if I dared say it or not.

"Sebastian?"

"Ya?"

"If I said something would it change us?"

"Of course not."

"Okay..."

"What ever is it darling?"

"Um..." I chose my words carefully. "I... I love you."I saw him look down at me in surprise. I felt my heart beat faster.

"You do?"

"Ya." I said weakly. He smiled and kissed me.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that." I smiled and kissed him again. "Marry me." i smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I kissed him once more.

"And Kat?"

"Ya?"

"I think I want you off the pills." I laughed and nodded close to tears.

"Yes." I felt tears go down my face and I kissed him.

I woke panting for air. It had all been a dream all of it. I ran down the street and found Lil flirting with... him. It all hadn't happened yet. Sebastian turned around and looked at me and his eyes widen. He had the same dream. "Hey Kat I was just talking to this guy and I think you two should me. He is so much like you." Her voice was just a blur.

"Uh ya Lil sure." I got my head cleared and I forced myself to look at Lil. "I think we should go we have work." She nodded.

"Oh ya I forgot sorry guy." We headed out and I tried to breath normally. It was only a dream it wasn't real.


	6. Chapter 6

I closed my eyes. i had just gotten out of work. i never had such a vivid dream like that before. I just saved Lil's life and she doesn't even know it. I heard a knock on my door and I thought it could be Lil. I opened it and there was Sebastian. "We need to talk like now." I nodded and got out and looked at him. "So I'm guessing by your reaction earlier you had the same dream I had."

"The one where you killed my friend then asked me to be your mistress only to end up falling in love with you-"

"And I asked you to marry me and start a family ya that one." I nodded. I couldn't believe he knew that and I can't believe the dream turned out to become somewhat true. "We can change the effects then. I mean that must have been a vision in the future."

"Ya I mean now we can make it so we don't end up together."

"Or end up together sooner. I mean we know everything about each other now."

"Ya, but your still a vampire."

"And your still a human, but that didn't stop us before." i nodded.

"How about this it was a dream we have no idea if were going to feel the same way."

"No it was a vision of the future and we can know."

"How-" Before i could finish he kissed me. It felt so good and so right. Just like in the dream.

"This time it isn't a dream Marry me and really become my wife." I smiled.

"What if it doesn't work out? What if that what the dream meant to tell us?"

"I don't care all i can think about is how much i want you." I looked at him shocked.

"Okay."

The day after the wedding, which we did have in real life, was nice. A year later we had a baby boy named Steven Kyle Dracul. It turned out that Sebastian was king and I became queen.


End file.
